<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>when was a group chat ever a good idea? by 20poundsofcrazy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260368">when was a group chat ever a good idea?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/20poundsofcrazy/pseuds/20poundsofcrazy'>20poundsofcrazy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Everyone Is Gay, F/F, M/M, Why am I even writing this, angie is also a cinnamon roll, because why not, daniel gives really good advice, daniel sousa is a cinnamon roll, everyone loves dottie, except peggy of course, except peggy who does everyones homework, group chats are never a good idea, jack is a dick as per usual, just another group chat fic, no one does any homework, peggy has stupid ways of coping with feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:15:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/20poundsofcrazy/pseuds/20poundsofcrazy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>peggy makes a group chat. chaos ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Sousa/Jack Thompson, Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is.... i don't even know what this is. i just wanted to write it, and then i thought why not post it and there was no one to stop me sooooooooo. this is what happens when i have writers block and can't write any sort of proper way. quarantine boredom and an unhealthy love of the tv show agent carter also contributed to this madness. anyway enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5:35pm<br/>
Peggy added Angie, Daniel, and Jack. </p><p>Peggy: I feel like I’m going to regret this.</p><p>Angie: you finally made a group chat! yay peggy! </p><p>Peggy: Indeed I did. Yay me.</p><p>Angie: was that sarcasm??? </p><p>Peggy: No I’m never sarcastic. Why would you think that Angie? </p><p>Angie: :/ </p><p>Daniel: hi everyone! :)</p><p>Angie: ITS DANNY </p><p>Daniel: I told you not to call me that Angie </p><p>Peggy: Hello Daniel! </p><p>Daniel: Hello Peggy! </p><p>Jack: wassup </p><p>Angie: eww who added jackass </p><p>Peggy: I did. </p><p>Angie: yeah ik but why?? </p><p>Jack: you know you love me angela ;) </p><p>Angie: no i actually don’t ?</p><p>Peggy: Be nice, Angie. Apologize, both of you.</p><p>Angie: fine. sorry jackass. </p><p>Jack: why do i have to apologize??? </p><p>Peggy: Because Angie doesn’t like it when you call her Angela. Apologize, Thompson.</p><p>Jack: sorry angela </p><p>Angie: jerk. </p><p>Daniel: has anyone done the homework for dooley’s class?? </p><p>Jack: i’ve never done a piece of homework in my life and you know it sousa</p><p>Angie: WE HAD HOMEWORK IN DOOLEYS CLASS</p><p>Peggy: I’ve finished it already! </p><p>Daniel: jack and angie, you guys are hopeless. peggy, can you help me with the homework?</p><p>Peggy: Of course. I’ll be over in a few?</p><p>Daniel: you’re a lifesaver</p><p>Angie: I NEED HELP TOO</p><p>Peggy: Meet me at Daniel’s. I’ll help you both. </p><p>Daniel: do I have a say in this?</p><p>Peggy: No.</p><p>Jack: wow imagine being concerned about homework can’t relate</p><p>Angie: study party!! yay! :)</p><p>Peggy: See you all in a few minutes. :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>everyone makes plans for after school.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi chapter two is here because i apparently have nothing better to do. i continue to not know what i’m doing but hopefully that’s okay</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>12:38pm<br/>jack: good morning </p><p>jack: did you have fun at your nerd party losers</p><p>peggy: As a matter of fact, we did. We missed you.</p><p>angie: yea wish you’d been there jackass</p><p>jack: homework? not my thing</p><p>angie: yeah but we stole beer from daniel’s dad and watched guardians of the galaxy </p><p>jack: and you didn’t invite me</p><p>jack: i would have actually had fun doing that</p><p>daniel: hey guys i’m grounded. </p><p>peggy: Oh no! Why?<br/>daniel: why do you think?</p><p>angie: :((((</p><p>jack: sucks to be you </p><p>daniel: it’s okay my dad will forget about it by tomorrow. </p><p>angie: but tomorrow we have school!!</p><p>daniel: yeah but we can do something after school. </p><p>peggy: Sorry, I’m busy. Student council stuff. </p><p>angie: me too</p><p>daniel: you have student council stuff angie? you’re not on student council </p><p>angie: yea but peggy is and she said they have snacks so i’m going with her</p><p>angie: we’re hanging out after i’m going to her house for dinner </p><p>daniel: okay :( </p><p>angie: awww dont be sad danny we’ll all hang out the day after tomorrow </p><p>jack: i’m free after school tomorrow </p><p>jack: do you want to hang out sousa</p><p>daniel: why not </p><p>daniel: maybe it’ll even be fun</p><p>jack: you think i don’t know how to show a guy a good time? ;) </p><p>daniel: on second thought maybe i’m busy</p><p>jack: wait no</p><p>jack: i want to hang out</p><p>jack: sousa??</p><p>peggy: Jack, you scared him away. </p><p>jack: not my fault he’s homophobic lol</p><p>angie: isn’t he gay though </p><p>peggy: Yes, but he doesn’t know it yet. </p><p>peggy: Jack you probably just made him uncomfortable. I’m sure he’ll still want to hang out. </p><p>angie: BUT HE DOESNT KNOW IT YET SKSKS</p><p>jack: angela stop being a vsco girl</p><p>angie: skskskjs</p><p>angie: and i oop- </p><p>peggy: Angie you’re above that. </p><p>angie: yeah ur right i am</p><p>peggy: It was temporary insanity. We forgive you. </p><p>angie: :))</p><p>1:30pm<br/>Jack added Daniel <br/>jack: hey sousa</p><p>jack: we’re still on for tomorrow right</p><p>daniel: yeah of course </p><p>jack: well you said...</p><p>jack: never mind </p><p>daniel: i was just joking. sorry</p><p>jack: nah it’s fine see you tomorrow </p><p>daniel: see you tomorrow :)</p><p>jack: that’s gay</p><p>daniel: you’re gay</p><p>jack: yes, yes i am</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>jack and daniel hang out. angie names the group chat</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>here’s chapter three!! sorry it took a bit longer, i was busy doing stuff for my birthday and also binge watching agent carter. i don’t want it to be over but i’m halfway through season two already :’(</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>11:45am<br/>(the next day)</p><p>Private chat<br/>Angie added Peggy</p><p>angie: peggy where are you??? thought we were eating lunch together in the courtyard??</p><p>peggy: Sorry, Colleen stopped me in the hallway to ask about the chick I’ve been hanging out with recently. (That would be you.) I think she’s jealous. </p><p>angie: but you guys stopped being best friends last year?</p><p>peggy: I know but it’s understandable. I’m not the type to get close to people in a short amount of time and she knows it. </p><p>angie: awwwwwwww so im special? </p><p>peggy: Yes you are. </p><p>angie: &lt;3 </p><p>angie: now get your butt to the courtyard i’m waiting for you </p><p>3:32pm</p><p>jack: hey sousa where are you</p><p>daniel: waiting for you on the bench. where are you?</p><p>jack: oh i see you </p><p>angie: you know what?</p><p>daniel: what?</p><p>angie: this group chat needs a name</p><p>angie named the chat “cool people &amp; jack” </p><p>angie: there :)) </p><p>jack: bitch</p><p>angie: idiot</p><p>daniel: guys what would peggy say</p><p>angie: she’d tell jack not to call me a bitch</p><p>peggy: And?</p><p>angie: you’d tell me to change the name  :(</p><p>angie named the chat “peggy’s idiots” </p><p>peggy: I quite like that. </p><p>angie: :) </p><p>Private chat<br/>Jack &amp; Daniel<br/>4:08pm</p><p>jack: hey</p><p>daniel: why are you texting me i’m sitting next to you</p><p>jack: yea but i don’t wanna talk over the show</p><p>daniel: okay </p><p>jack: so do you have a girlfriend sousa</p><p>daniel: no.</p><p>jack: is that a sore spot</p><p>daniel: no.</p><p>jack: 🙄</p><p>daniel: ok fine it would be nice but idc. why are you asking me about my love life thompson</p><p>jack: it’s called making polite conversation </p><p>jack: i’m making an effort for you the least you could do is go along with it</p><p>daniel: ok</p><p>daniel: ik you don’t have a bf but do you like anyone?</p><p>jack: kinda</p><p>daniel: who is it??</p><p>jack: no one. </p><p>daniel: jack come on you can tell me</p><p>jack: it doesn’t matter ok let’s just watch the show</p><p>jack: i wanna see the monster eat people </p><p>daniel: ok but i’m asking angie </p><p>jack: she won’t tell you anything</p><p>daniel: worth a shot anyway</p><p>jack: whatever you made me watch this show so let’s watch it</p><p>daniel: don’t pretend like you’re too cool for stranger things</p><p>daniel: no one is too cool for stranger things, not even you thompson</p><p>jack: you think im cool?</p><p>daniel: shut up</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the group muses on dottie.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>aaaahhh i have not updated in ages i’m super sorry!! here’s a short chapter, more to come soon (hopefully). enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peggy’s Idiots<br/>5:55pm<br/>angie: guys help</p><p>angie: i’m at peggy’s house for dinner</p><p>angie: and her mom asked us if there were any cute guys at school</p><p>angie: AND I SAID DOTTIE UNDERWOOD AND I SWEAR HER MOM GAVE ME THE WEIRDEST LOOK</p><p>angie: I DID NOT MEAN TO BE THAT GAY IT JUST SLIPPED OUT</p><p>jack: ???</p><p>peggy: Okay Angie’s social blunder aside, why is the whole school in love with Dottie? She’s really not that pretty. </p><p>peggy: And she’s very mean. </p><p>angie: she’s got the whole ice queen thing going on, it’s hot</p><p>Peggy: Hmph. </p><p>jack: i dunno she’s pretty cool though. we hang out sometimes</p><p>angie: you do??? 👀</p><p>jack: relax angela it’s a gays only friendship </p><p>jack: nothing untoward</p><p>jack: she’s got the hots for carter but idk why</p><p>peggy: Excuse me?</p><p>angie: she WHAT</p><p>daniel: wait what’s going on</p><p>angie: SHE DOES NOT LIKE PEGGY YOU ARE LYING JACK THOMPSON </p><p>jack: dottie says she’s the only person in the school who doesn’t like her</p><p>jack: it’s sort of a conquest thing</p><p>jack: you should be flattered tho carter</p><p>peggy: I most certainly am not. I dislike her for a reason and that will not change. </p><p>jack: you sure? she can be pretty persuasive ;)</p><p>peggy: Jack Thompson! </p><p>peggy: Yes I am sure. I like someone else if you must know. </p><p>angie: YOU DO?</p><p>jack: you do? </p><p>daniel: wait you like someone peggy? </p><p>peggy: ...</p><p>peggy: Angie, my mum says dinner’s ready.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>who does peggy like? it’s such a mystery</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey hey hey what is this chapter five? i just wanted to say sorry for the random flurries of updates before being quiet for like a month. i’ll try to be more consistent</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Private chat <br/>Peggy &amp; Angie <br/>11:30pm</p><p>angie: peggy </p><p>angie: did you mean it when you said you liked someone? </p><p>peggy: Yes.</p><p>angie: well, who is it?! you can’t keep me in suspense like this english! </p><p>peggy: I don’t know if it would be a good idea to tell you, Angie.  </p><p>angie: well, why not? don’t you trust me? </p><p>angie: i mean, i thought i was your best friend</p><p>peggy: You are my best friend, Angie. It’s not personal. I don’t know if I’m going to tell anyone. I’d rather wait for it to go away. </p><p>angie: okay i guess </p><p>angie: does this mean i can’t guess? </p><p>angie: i bet it’s daniel </p><p>peggy: It is not Daniel. Definitely not Daniel. </p><p>angie: you sure??</p><p>peggy: It’s a girl, so yes. </p><p>angie: oooooh a girl</p><p>angie: ...that really doesn’t tell me anything</p><p>angie: WAIT IS IT ACTUALLY DOTTIE</p><p>peggy: Angie I swear. Sometimes I have no idea how you’re in all honors classes. </p><p>angie: hey what the heck is that supposed to mean </p><p>angie: peggy?? </p><p>angie: PEGGYYYY</p><p>angie: :( </p><p>Peggy’s Idiots <br/>7:12am <br/>(the next day) </p><p>daniel: good morning everyone! </p><p>angie: good morning! </p><p>jack: shspjsbs</p><p>jack: sorry im like still asleep </p><p>jack: wassup</p><p>angie: ...</p><p>angie: the bell rings in three minutes jack</p><p>daniel: give him a break angie, thompson’s always late </p><p>jack: sousa i object to that</p><p>jack: i am never late to culinary </p><p>jack: or government </p><p>jack: wait that’s a lie im usually late to gov </p><p>jack: but never culinary </p><p>daniel: that’s because you get food in culinary </p><p>jack: yup </p><p>angie: guys guys guys the bell rung like five minutes ago why are you still texting</p><p>jack: why are you </p><p>Peggy’s Idiots<br/>11:28am </p><p>daniel: hey, have any of you seen peggy today? </p><p>jack: nah</p><p>jack: haven’t been looking though </p><p>angie: jack</p><p>angie: no i haven’t seen her</p><p>angie: do you think she’s sick??</p><p>daniel: idk she like never gets sick</p><p>daniel: and even if she is, she doesn’t take sick days</p><p>daniel: remember that time she did a whole presentation with a fever of like 103 </p><p>angie: fair point</p><p>Private chat<br/>Peggy &amp; Angie <br/>12:15pm</p><p>angie: peg where are you</p><p>12:30pm</p><p>angie: are you okay?</p><p>12:45pm</p><p>angie: you never miss school</p><p>1:29pm</p><p>angie: i’m worried about you peggy</p><p>2:30pm</p><p>angie: pegggyyy</p><p>angie: c’mon english what’s wrong?</p><p>4:35pm</p><p>angie: margaret carter </p><p>angie: are you ignoring me</p><p>5:59pm</p><p>angie: please talk to me</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>daniel is surprisingly good at giving advice</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peggy’s Idiots <br/>3:45pm (the next day) </p><p>jack: finally school is over </p><p>angie: ugh that day lasted forever</p><p>daniel: was peggy absent again did anyone notice?</p><p>angie: she was. i noticed. </p><p>jack: yeah gov class was unusually quiet without her spewing all her crazy opinions </p><p>angie: fuck off jack </p><p>jack: i’m sorry angie. believe or not, i miss her too</p><p>angie: thanks jack</p><p>daniel: what did i just witness? </p><p>jack: doesn’t matter </p><p>daniel: ? </p><p>angie: so does anyone know where peggy is?? </p><p>jack: why would i know</p><p>daniel: i don’t know</p><p>daniel: hang on i’ll message her</p><p>angie: she probably won’t respond, she hasn’t been answering me</p><p>daniel: i’ll try anyway </p><p>Private chat <br/>Daniel added Peggy. </p><p>daniel: hey peggy? </p><p>peggy: Yes?</p><p>daniel: are you okay?</p><p>peggy: Why wouldn’t I be okay?</p><p>daniel: because. you never miss school. everyone’s worried about you </p><p>peggy: Well that’s nice of them. </p><p>daniel: peggy. </p><p>peggy: What? </p><p>daniel: are. you. okay. </p><p>peggy: No. </p><p>peggy: I’m not.  </p><p>daniel: what’s wrong?? </p><p>peggy: I like someone Daniel. </p><p>daniel: yeah you mentioned that. forgive me for asking but why is that a bad thing? </p><p>peggy: Because I’m going to ruin our friendship if I tell her. And I care about her too much to do that to us. Maybe I’m just being selfish, I don’t know. </p><p>daniel: will you tell me who it is?</p><p>peggy: You probably already know. </p><p>daniel: i have an idea. but i want you to tell me </p><p>daniel: i mean only if you’re comfortable </p><p>peggy: It’s Angie. </p><p>daniel: i thought so. peggy, it wouldn’t ruin your friendship. angie is super understanding. she wouldn’t be mad or anything </p><p>peggy: I just don’t want to make things awkward when she probably doesn’t even like me back. </p><p>daniel: and what if she does? </p><p>peggy: She probably doesn’t. </p><p>daniel: but what if she does and she’s just waiting for you to make the first move? you’re usually so fearless, peggy</p><p>peggy: I know, but she scares me so much. I mean, not her. Just the thought of losing her. </p><p>daniel: i think you should tell her how you feel. i also think you should come back to school. sitting in bed and listening to the arctic monkeys isn’t going to solve this peggy</p><p>peggy: You know me too well. </p><p> </p><p>New chat<br/>Daniel added Angie and Jack. <br/>4:12pm</p><p>daniel: she isn’t sick she just has stupid ways of coping with her feelings</p><p>angie: wait, she replied to you but not me? </p><p>daniel: i guess</p><p>angie: oh. </p><p>angie: right. </p><p>angie: whatever i’m just really glad she’s okay</p><p>angie: or that she’s not sick i guess. she doesn’t exactly seem okay </p><p>daniel: yeah, she’s not but she’ll get it sorted out. she always does</p><p>jack: hey what’s up with carter</p><p>jack: did she answer you sousa?</p><p>angie: you could just scroll up jack</p><p>jack: hmm too lazy</p><p>daniel: it’s... like... three messages... </p><p>jack: i ... don’t ... care </p><p>angie: yes jack she answered daniel the fucking second he texted her but she’s been ignoring my messages for two days now. </p><p>jack: someone’s salty</p><p>angie: shut the fuck up jack im just upset </p><p>angie: i mean i thought i was her best friend </p><p>daniel: angie, you are her best friend. she values your friendship more than anything</p><p>jack: yea angie, carter really cares about you</p><p>angie: THEN WHY WONT SHE FUCKING ANSWER ME </p><p>daniel: i know it’s really none of my business but i think you should talk to her </p><p>angie: how can i</p><p>angie: weren’t you paying attention to a single fucking thing i said </p><p>angie: she’s ignoring me</p><p>daniel: idk try again. call her. ask her if she wants to meet up somewhere and talk in person </p><p>daniel: just talk to her angie</p><p>daniel: she wants to hear from you, not me. it’s just easier for her to talk to me </p><p>angie: why? </p><p>daniel: the stakes aren’t as high</p><p>angie: what does that mean?</p><p>daniel: just talk to her</p><p>angie: fine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sooo i didn’t mean to make this angsty it just sort of happened soo sorry? don’t worry it won’t last long. just stay tuned for the next chapter (which will be soon because i finished agent carter and therefore have nothing to do with myself) and everything will work out! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>everything works out!! what did i tell you, it’s all fine</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>“i’ll post more consistently” she says before disappearing for another month. i have nothing to say except i’m sorry and i’ll probably do it again. anyway enjoy this chapter that’s been written for like a month and i’m just now posting it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Private chat <br/>Peggy &amp; Angie <br/>5:39pm</p><p>angie: hey </p><p>angie: i know you’re ignoring me</p><p>angie: but can you at least tell me why? </p><p>peggy: I’m sorry Angie. I didn’t mean to ignore you. </p><p>peggy: Well, I did. But I shouldn’t have. </p><p>peggy: It’s complicated. </p><p>angie: i got time, english </p><p>angie: you wanna explain? </p><p>peggy: I feel like I shouldn’t say this over text. </p><p>angie: any way you want to do it as long as you’re gonna tell me what’s up</p><p>peggy: I could call you? Or we could meet somewhere. </p><p>angie: i’m at work right now, why don’t you stop by? i’ll give you a discount and you can dip your fries in your milkshake like you always do</p><p>peggy: Yes. Yes, that sounds lovely.  </p><p>6:15pm </p><p>peggy: I know I said I didn’t want to talk about this over text, but now you’re right here, and I’m nervous. </p><p>angie: aww don’t be nervous. what do you have to be nervous about? </p><p>angie: i’m not mad at you </p><p>peggy: No, it’s not that. </p><p>angie: wait, is this about that girl you like? </p><p>angie: i’m asking because i know feelings are like the only things that make you nervous </p><p>peggy: Yes, it is about that girl I like. </p><p>peggy: Wait, why do you look nervous? </p><p>angie: no reason</p><p>angie: go ahead and tell me about this girl. she must be pretty special </p><p>peggy: Oh, she is. She’s very special. She’s beautiful, and she always cheers me up. Whenever I get too caught up in being stressed, she’s my rock. She brings me back to earth. I don’t think I’ve met anyone quite like her before. I’ve never been so full of love for someone, every time she laughs or smiles at me I can’t think straight. It terrifies me. </p><p>angie: she sounds great</p><p>peggy: She’s also very, very stupid sometimes.</p><p>angie: peg i don’t want to be forward but</p><p>angie: is it me? </p><p>peggy: Of course it is, Angie. </p><p>angie: can we stop texting now? </p><p>angie: and can i kiss you? </p><p>peggy: Yes! Yes, yes, yes! </p><p>Peggy &amp; Daniel <br/>9:45pm</p><p>peggy: Daniel? </p><p>daniel: yeah? did you talk to her? </p><p>peggy: Yes :) </p><p>daniel: and??? </p><p>peggy: And I have a girlfriend now. We drove around and listened to music and talked, and it was like usual, but it felt so different. Even better. </p><p>daniel: i’m so so happy for you peggy </p><p>peggy: Thank you. :) </p><p>peggy: I don’t think it would’ve happened without you. Angie told me you talked to her as well. </p><p>daniel: yeah, well, it was really obvious that you liked her. you’re not subtle peggy</p><p>peggy: Still. Thank you. </p><p>daniel: you’re welcome </p><p>peggy: Now, is there anyone you’ve got your eye on? That girl Violet seems nice. </p><p>daniel: nah, not vi. we’re good friends is all</p><p>peggy: She obviously likes you.</p><p>daniel: yeah but i don’t like her back </p><p>daniel: peggy can i tell you something? </p><p>peggy: Always. </p><p>daniel: i think i’m bi or something </p><p>peggy: Yeah? </p><p>daniel: i mean, i definitely like girls, i used to have that huge crush on you. but lately i’ve been... noticing guys a lot</p><p>peggy: Wait, you had a crush on me?</p><p>daniel: ...yeah </p><p>daniel: at the same time as jason wilkes. i was so jealous of him</p><p>peggy: I always liked you better, Daniel. Just not like that. </p><p>daniel: yeah, well, that was before i knew you were lesbian. anyway </p><p>peggy: Anyway. You think you’re bi?</p><p>daniel: yeah. </p><p>peggy: Cool. So, any guy in particular making you think that? </p><p>daniel: peggy!!!</p><p>peggy: Sorry! Just curious. </p><p>daniel: don’t laugh at me </p><p>peggy: I would never. Unless you get your crutch stuck in your chair again and knock your whole desk over. That was hilarious. </p><p>daniel: peggy!!! </p><p>peggy: Sorry, sorry. You were saying? </p><p>daniel: don’t laugh at me. but have you ever noticed that jack is kinda hot</p><p>peggy: Maybe once. But it goes away the second he opens his mouth. </p><p>daniel: extremely valid point </p><p>daniel: still... </p><p>peggy: Still? </p><p>daniel: he’s hot that’s all i’m saying</p><p>peggy: Okay... </p><p>peggy: If that’s really all you’re saying...</p><p>daniel: i knew i shouldn’t have said anything </p><p>peggy: No, I’m glad you told me. You can always tell me anything Daniel. </p><p>daniel: you’re a great friend peg. i’m really happy for you and angie :) </p><p>peggy: Thank you. :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>basically a filler chapter. everyone makes plans, angie ditches work</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>... yes i’m updating this again it’s actually almost done so yeah</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peggy’s Idiots </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">10:34am (the next day) </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">angie: whooo it’s finally the weekend </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">angie: we should all hang out today </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">jack: does that mean that you and carter worked things out </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">angie: yes </span>
  <span class="s3">😊</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">jack: does that mean you fucked</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">angie: jack!!!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">daniel: Jack!!! </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">peggy: Jack! </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">jack: geez sorry </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">jack: just asking </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">peggy: Just because that’s how you “work things out” in every relationship you’re in doesn’t mean that’s how everybody else does that too. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">jack: so you didn’t? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">peggy: I think hanging out is a lovely idea, Angie. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">angie: yay!!! </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">daniel: let me ask my dad </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">daniel: he might still be mad about that “study party” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">jack: IM still mad about the study party you losers should’ve invited me </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">angie: we’re inviting you to hang out with us right now </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">angie: plus you always say you don’t want your other friends to see you with us</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">jack: i’m kidding when i say that geez angela </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">angie: whatever you say </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">daniel: my dad said yes!! </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">angie: yay! </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">peggy: Angie, don’t you have work today? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">angie: nah, day off. wanted to spend time with you guys. if anyone asks, i’m very very sick </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">peggy: Okay :) </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">angie: so, y’all want to come over? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">peggy: Sure, I’ll be there in a few. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">daniel: yeah i’ll bring snacks</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">jack: snacks? i’ll definitely be there</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>